The Trigger Happy Teenager and the Quintessential Quartermaster
by SadieQHiddleston
Summary: WILL CONTAIN SKYFALL SPOILERS! The new agent at MI6 is settling in quite well, but the Quartermaster seems to be falling for her. OC/Q. Rated T just to be safe. Credit to BeccaMoriarty for basically all the ideas. :)
1. The Guns

**SPOILERS! PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SKYFALL! -Ok, so we know that M died in Skyfall.. D: So let's just pretend she doesn't, ok? Good.**

M stormed angrily into her office. The new agent had just been given 00- status, and now she was running amok. Giving a hyperactive teenager a license to kill was possibly the worst mistake she had ever made. She had thought her worst mistake was creating 007, but 008 was far worse. At least sending Agent Bond out into the field meant that their lead had a chance of survival, but Agent Simpson was letting her freedom go to her head. M sat down and sighed. She would have to get her under control.

"Bond? I need to speak to you for a minute." M buzzed through to James' earpiece.

"I'll be right there ma'am." Bond replied, and walked out of Q's office. The young Quartermaster had been showing him a new gun that he'd invented, that could be reloaded at rapid speed.

Bond reached M's office, and sat opposite her, across the desk. He glared at the china bulldog statue on her desk, which stared innocently back at him. He pushed it aside and rested his arms on the desk, much to M's annoyance.

"What is it, M?" He asked the head of the department.

"The new agent. 008." She answered simply.

"Sadie? What's she done now?" The older agent seemed surprised. "She hasn't killed another lead has she?"

"No. That's why you're here. I need you to talk to her, explain why it's wrong. You used to be just like that. Tell her what changed you, maybe it'll change her. She could be a great asset to us."

"Will do, ma'am. Do you know where she is?"

"With Q. He's showing her some sort of gadget he's made up. Go now, before she shoots him too."

"Bloody hell, M, was that a joke?" Bond gasped, earning a glare from M. "I'm going!" He yelped, before hastily heading for the Quartermaster's lab.

When he arrived, 008 was sat opposite Q, holding a palm-coded gun, not unlike the one that Bond himself had recieved from Q a while back. Sadie was looked at the gun with one eyebrow raised. Bond sat down next to Q, and glanced at the gun that Agent Simpson was holding.

"Might I ask what's so special about this gun?" He asked, slightly annoyed that Sadie had **another** gun to play with.

Q pushed his glasses up his nose, and smiled at Bond. "This gun, isn't _just _a gun. I designed it especially for Sadie, knowing what she's like when it comes to shooting people."

He then recieved a glare from Sadie, but chose to ignore it.

Bond looked at the small, ordinary looking gun. "Go on Q. Stun me with your intellectual powers. What is so special about this gun in particular?"

Sadie looked Bond in the eyes. Bond stared defiantly back. She pouted at him, and then spoke, sounding a little bit more angry than usual.

"It has a camera on the front. When I point it at someone-" She demonstrated by pointing the gun at Bond, who was less than happy. "The camera sends a photo back here. Someone has to approve the target before I can fire the gun. Look!" She pulled the trigger, and Bond flinched, but no bullet came. "It's probably going to get very annoying. And dangerous, if nobody approves in time."

Q sighed. "Trust me. It's just until you _learn_." The young Quartermaster sounded exasperated. "I know you're going to hate this, but just trust me. Just this once."

Sadie relucantly made eye contact with him, but felt a strange feeling in her stomach and quickly looked away again. "Fine. But one day, I will point this gun at you and approve the target myself."

Q winced, and felt his insides drop. 'I must be ill.' He thought. 'I've never felt like this before.'

"Go ahead" Q replied calmly, trying to hide his sadness. "You know it'll just make M angrier."

"Whatever, Mr 'I do everything right'. I'll shoot you, and you know it. I have a license to kill, whoever that might be. And who cares? She can't exactly do anything." Sadie retorted sarcastically, knowing full well precisely what M could do.

Bond glanced between the two younger agents and sighed. He knew exactly what was wrong with Q, he'd felt the same way about Vesper. He then turned to Sadie, and told her what M had told him.

"008. Please stop threatening other agents, we need to get going. Scotland. M thinks that Silva still has people working for him, even though I killed him. We-" Bond was cut off by an annoyed Sadie.

"How come you get to kill people? I kill someone and I get yelled at for hours, yet you kill someone right in front of M and she doesn't bat en eyelid! How is that fair? Hmm?" Sadie snapped, looking from Bond, to Q, and then straight back to Bond, who sighed yet again.

"It was Silva's life or hers, that's why. I couldn't exactly let M die could I?" Bond reasoned, resulting in a strange noise from Sadie, that sounded something like 'Yes, you could'. "And besides, you weren't yelled at for an hour, you were spoken to for ten minutes. And we have to go now, or M'll blow her top."

Sadie grinned. "I would pay to see that. And it was yelling, just quiet and less angry. And ten minutes is like an hour in M's office." She recieved a warning look from Bond. "Alright! I'm coming!" She tossed her brown hair over one shoulder and picked up her new gun, which she pointed at Q. "If I need to shoot someone, you had better damned well approve it. Or else." She threatened, jokingly. Bond looked at her, and then at Q, and smiled.

"That won't happen, I'm afraid. Q has to come with us. No idea why, he's not exactly going to be particularly useful, is he?" James laughed at the look or horror on Sadie's face, and the look of dread on Q's. "Come on, you two. The plane's ready."

Q's jaw dropped. "P-p-plane? I'm not going anywhere near a plane. No way. Never. Uh-uh. Not happening." He stammered, looking quite terrified. Sadie laughed slightly at his scared face, and gently punched him on the shoulder.

"C'mon Q. You can't be scared of a _plane_. Besides, we've got the best pilot there is!" She smiled brightly, making him feel slightly better.

"Who **is** the pilot?" 007 asked curiously. "Please don't tell me it's going to be-"

"Agent March. Is there a problem?" A young girl stood in the doorway, who looked about the same age as Sadie and Q asked him in a very demanding tone.

"No! Uh... sorry March." James grinned angelically. "Let's go." He turned to 008 and Q. Together, the four of them left the labs and headed for the hangar, where March's plane was waiting.


	2. The Near-Death Experience

Agent March pulled herself up into the cockpit and pulled on her oval-shaped flight goggles, and wrapped a blue scarf around her neck. She rolled up the sleeves on her smart white shirt and lowered down the stairs that would take Bond, Q and Simpson into the body of the plane.

"Everyone ready?" She called, just as a pretty woman who looked to be in her thirties jumped into the cockpit next to Agent March. She introduced herself as D, and she smiled at the three agents about to board the plane.

"Hi! I'm D, which stands for debriefing. Although I'm not sure if I should tell you that. Oh well, M can deal with it later." She said, cheerfully. "You guys should get on the plane, seeing as though March probably won't be able to land it once she takes off." She laughed at the absolute terror on Q's face. "I'm joking! Get on the plane!" She winked at Bond, who smiled back flirtatiously.

Sadie hopped up the steps, and pretended to fall down them, and ended up in hysterics at the panic on Q's face. "Q! A plane isn't going to kill you, ya know." She teased.

"It's not the plane I'm worried about. It's the person who is **flying** the plane that I'm scared of." He replied, slightly unhappily. Sadie then sighed and pushed him up the steps into the plane.

"Ready everyone? We will have take off in... 5, 4, 3-" The engine started, making the plane, and Q, shake like crazy. Sadie snapped her fingers at the waiter in the corner, and ordered a champagne, even though the plane was about to be in the air. Bond then ordered a vodka martini, shaken, not stirred. The plane then hurtled forwards a lot faster than most planes probably should, but Agent March honestly wasn't bothered. The plane then lifted off into the air, and wavered from side to side, before straightening out.

** *5 minutes later***

Q was sat in the corner of the plane, rocking backwards and forwards, hugging his knees to his chin. Bond was drinking 5 martinis at once, trying to drown out the fear of dying in the hands of Agent March, D was gripping the edge of her seat, staring out of the window, and Sadie was sat drinking champagne, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the plane was going all over the place. March seemed to be having the time of her life, even though she was probably not the best pilot that MI6 had. Q had managed to shake himself out of the alternate reality he was in, and yelled at March.

"Can't you try and keep us alive? Please? I want to live my life! MARCH! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" He screamed, hysterically.

"Yes, I'm listening! I'm the best pilot we have! Don't worry, we aren't going to crash!" She replied, comfortingly, throwing her arms into the air. She then realised her mistake. Letting go of the joystick meant that the plane went into a steep nosedive and headed straight towards the ground. Q immediately freaked out and started screaming a bunch of random words at March - mostly swearing. Bond dived under a chair, D gulped, and prepared for imminent death. Sadie was just about to take a mouthful of champagne, when the plane dropped, spilling champagne all over her black suit.

"MARCH! I'VE SPILT CHAMPAGNE ALL OVER MY SUIT! YOU IDIOT!" She shrieked at the pilot, who was desperately trying to regain control of the plane. Bond did a double take.

"Seriously Sadie? We're _probably_ going to die and you're bothered about spilling champagne on your suit?" He asked, stunned. She looked at him, incredulously.

"March is the best pilot we have. And champagne doesn't come out!" She wailed. March, who was grappling with the joystick, called back to her over the intercom.

"Back room, there's a set of spare clothes. I still have some of your stuff in there. Go check!" She announced, proudly. Suddenly, a tree came into view, right next to the plane. March yelped and grabbed the joystick, and pushed the plane back into the air. Q let out the breath he had been holding for a long time, and looked at Sadie, who was trying to undo her seatbelt so she could go and change.

"Sadie. If you ever need to shoot her, I will personally approve the target myself." He said, breathlessly. Sadie got up out of her seat, smiled, and saluted him, before heading to the tail of the plane. She returned shortly after, wearing a black dress and some trousers underneath. D looked at her clothes and chuckled.

"Tights too girly for you, aren't they Sadie?" She shouted.

"Yep, and they're itchy. And hard to fight in. Although trousers are considerably less flexible then tights... I'll live!" She called back.

"BOOP!" Agent March shouted down the intercom "Your plane will be landing shortly. Please return to your seats, and fasten your seatbelts."

Sadie sat down in her seat, did up her seatbelt, and looked over at the traumatised Quartermaster. "You ok?" She asked, quietly. He turned around and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. This is why I don't like flying. Although... I hate to admit it but March is the best pilot we have. Even though we nearly died because of her." He replied, still shaking slightly.

"We'll be ok. The plane'll have landed soon, and then we can go see what Silva's up to. Or his men, anyway, seeing as though he's dead." She glared at Bond, who smiled back. Sadie then turned back to Q, and grinned. "Your glasses are slanted. Here-" She reached out and straightened his glasses, and they both blushed, and turned away from each other.

"Thanks." Q mumbled.

"Anytime."

The plane then jolted, signalling that March had landed it. When it slowed, she opened the doors and let the stairs down. Sadie got up and ran down the stairs, while Q hung behind, both too embarrassed to go near each other. When Bond and Q were both off the plane, D beckoned them towards her. In her hand was a black briefcase which she opened, and handed each of them a file, containing their passports and identification.

"Ok guys. Your aim is to find out if Silva's men are still up to something, and if they are, you _must_ find out what it is. **Please** try not to kill anybody" She grinned at Sadie "But you can kill if it means you will save your own, or each others lives, got it? In the files you will find a few pictures. We found these, and they are what led us to believe Silva still has men working for him. We don't actually know if they are Silva's men though, they could be solitary workers. Any questions? No? Good. Then I will meet you at the location stated in your documents, and then March is going to head back to London, but if you need us, you have these." She handed each of them and flesh coloured earpiece. "Have fun!" She then hopped into the plane, which flew off into the distance.

Sadie looked at the pictures in the file. There was one of a woman, who seemed to be in her twenties, wearing a black jacket and a very short skirt, with black leather boots reaching her thighs. Behind her was a man, about the same age, with wild, frizzy brown hair. Sadie smirked. These two shouldn't be that hard to take down. She glanced around the deserted field they were in. Nobody had a clue where to start.

"South. We go south." Said Q, pointing somewhere to their left. "If you look in the background of their picture, the sun is over in the top right. And the time on this picture tells us it was taken in the afternoon, so we'll have to go south."

"South it is." Bond said, after studying the picture and finding that Q was right. "Let's go, my little geniuses."

"Genii." Sadie butted in.

"Whatever." Bond sniffed. We have to go. And if you two still can't look at each other-" Sadie and Q blushed again. "I'll have to do all the organising. Come on. We'll go and find somewhere we can start."

"Fine. But you haven't actually read these documents have you? They say that there's a party at the Tripudium Olor. We have to go there, D said she'll meet us there, she's booking us rooms as we speak. All our stuff has arrived as well. They sent that straight after us with one of the lesser trained pilots, so I guess that's where we go." Sadie smirked, before realisation struck. "I'm not going to a couples dance! I'll have to wear a long dress!" She moaned, which was the least of Q and Bond's worries.

"Couples dance?" Q repeated, the colour draining from his face. Sadie nodded, without making eye contact. "But that means we'll need partners..." He trailed off.

"We'll figure that out when we get there. Let's head off to this 'Tripudium Olor Hotel' before the party starts." Bond told the two horror-struck younger agents, and walked off in the direction Q had pointed out earlier.

"Let's get this party started!" He smiled, knowing that Q would have to go the the dance with Sadie, and that he would probably, hopefully, be going with D.


	3. Preperation

**I'd like to thank Agent March for helping me to start this chapter because I have been brain dead ever since school ended (YAY) and I have decided to do no thinking at all in the holidays. **

"NO WAY." Sadie's cries came echoing from her luxury room inside the Tripudium Olor Hotel. Being a member of MI6 had it's advantages. You could get into 5-star hotels by making a phone call, which was exactly what D had done. Right now, however, D was attempting to get Sadie into an ice blue dress with silver sequins around the top, and a silver sash around the waist. Unfortunately, Sadie was not being the most co-operative of agents and refused to change into 'girl clothes'.

"Sadie! Please! You have to go to the dance. M's orders."

"Oh stuff M! It's a couples dance, which happens to be tonight. I don't have enough time to find a partner, so I guess I can stay in my room an-"

"You have a partner! He's in Q's room." The older agent laughed.

"But I thought we all had private rooms..." Sadie trailed off. "No. Absolutely not. No way. Hell no. That would be, just, um..."

"Awkward? Bond told me all about it. He said that he filmed it but I don't think he has. And you have to, otherwise M'll kill me." D grinned, broadly.

"Told you about what?" Sadie asked, curiously "And I can't go with Q, not when I can't even look at him. And besides, who are you going with?"

"Bond." D admitted, with a slight smile. Sadie looked quite pleased with this information, knowing that Bond had more than a little crush on D, but at the same time worried. Bond's girlfriends seemed to have a very short life-expectancy.

"Trust me, D" Sadie begged. "I can't go with Q. It'd be so awkward, and anyway, I know he doesn't even like me."

"Really? He said that he'd be fine going with you, if you agreed to it." D told her. "And he does like you, although I always thought he was an emotionless robot and that's how he was so clever. But he likes you, even though you might be too scared to admit it."

Sadie glared at her. "I'm not scared, I just know M wouldn't approve of it. She hates relationships just because hers didn't... well." She coughed, and then looked at D sadly, who smiled back reassuringly.

"M wants you and Q together though. Her exact words to me were, 'If they don't bloody start dating by the end of this mission, then I'll force them together myself. Even a blind man could see it.' or something like that. You and Q just have to get together. It's your density!" D claimed.

"Density? Are you sure you don't mean destiny?" Sadie smirked. D glared at her, very unamused. She held out the ice blue dress and pushed it into Sadie's arms.

"Don't change the subject. Get dressed, and then get back in here. Quickly!" She demanded, pushing Sadie towards the bathroom. Sadie then left, and returned soon after, wearing the gorgeous dress with a not-so-gorgeous expression. If looks could kill then Agent D would have just been killed 10 times over. D just laughed at the younger girl's face and guided her to the full length mirror, where she could get a proper look of herself. Sadie reluctantly looked in the mirror and was surprised at how she looked. 'Alright', was how Sadie would have described herself usually, but in the dress she looked vaguely _nice_. D then gave her the mission details, which were to look for the woman or the man who were seen in the photos, and then D put some silver eyeshadow on her. Sadie turned to D, and smiled gratefully. D just stared back at her.

"Go and knock him dead." Was all she said to her.

**Bond's room.**

"What do I do, Bond? It's going to be really awkward when I have to dance with her. I can't dance, nor can I look at her without..." Q's voice faded away, and he directed his gaze away from Bond, who knew what Q wanted to say.

"Dying inside? Feeling weak? Wanting to collapse?" He suggested to Q, who nodded. "Anyway, you'll be fine. She obviously likes you, otherwise she wouldn't act the way she does around you. Just get over yourself, Q, and lighten up a little." Bond passed Q his suit. "Now get dressed. We can't keep the ladies waiting, can we?" He grinned at Q, who weakly smiled at him, got dressed into a smart black suit, and they headed down to the ballroom. Once they were there they waited by the entrance, because they couldn't go in without their partners. James noticed a familiar faced woman pass by him, her arm linked with a man with curly black hair and blue eyes. After they'd gone in, he recognised the woman as the one from the photos, but he didn't see the man who was with her anywhere. The new man, however, did look slightly similar to someone Bond knew, but he couldn't put his finger on where he knew him from. He turned to Q.

"Did you see them? That's the woman from the photos." He exclaimed. "Now we just have to wait for them two to get here."

Q nodded. "I saw them. Although I'm kind of _dreading_ them two getting here."

D then appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing a lovely black dress with daisies on, and a thin brown belt. She smiled at Bond and Q, and then beckoned for Sadie to come down, who was still hidden from sight at the top of stairs. The bottom of a blue skirt appeared, and then Sadie joined D at the top of stairs. Careful not to make eye contact with anyone, she slowly made her way to where Q and Bond were waiting.

"They're in there." Bond confirmed. "The woman, but not the guy. There's a new man though. Black hair, blue eyes."

"We'd better go then." D smiled. We don't know anything about either of them, and we need to find out what they're doing. We need to know if they're working for Silva or if they're going solo on whatever they're doing." She instructed. "No killing, unless it's **absolutely neccessary**. Ok? Sadie, we'll need you to plant the listening device, because your good at the ninja-y stuff." D handed Sadie a tiny black patch with sticky edges. "Get it on either of them, as soon as you can."

"Affirmative, D. And my job is to do 'ninja-y stuff', which is why I'm good at it." She took the patch and saluted.

Q had been paying no attention the past conversation. He could only concentrate on one thing. Sadie. She look amazing, she looked...

**_Beautiful._**


	4. The Ballroom, and Bond's Interruption

The four agents entered the ballroom. It was larger than they expected, and posher than they could have imagined. D looked aroung her, marvelling at the grand crystal chandeliers and the many rich woman in extravagant dresses. She glanced at Sadie, who looked absolutely petrified.

"Go find the woman, but don't be too suspicious."

"Yeah. Any idea _how_ I'm supposed to do that? I can't turn invisible." She pointed out. D just smiled vaguely.

"Dance. It'll come to you." She giggled, childishly, turning to Bond, who grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the ballroom floor, leaving Sadie and Q standing together rather embarrassingly.

"So... um. Do you want to, er, dance?" Q asked, nervously.

"Sure." Sadie replied, apprehensively, taking Q's arm, who led her towards the centre of the of the dance floor. Together they walked amongst the masses of wealthy couples, and they came to a halt in between them. Sadie gingerly took Q's hand and placed her other one on his shoulder. He followed suit, placing his hand on her waist. The two young agents slowly began to dance, when the idea hit Q.

"Keep looking over my shoulder" He whispered. "You'll be able to look out for the woman, without looking too conspicuous."

"I'll try. But I don't feel like doing any work right now." She decided. "I want to dance... with you."

Q said nothing, but just continued to dance, a smile on his face.

**MI6 Base, the Hangar**

Agent March pulled her plane roughly into the hangar, and landed it with a crash. Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open, and answered the call at the same time. She pressed it to her ear, quite proud of her slick movement.

"Hello?" She answered, no idea who would be calling her.

"March. I need you in my office now." M's voice came down through the phone line.

"On my way." March hung up and sprinted to M's room.

**M's Office**

March skidded into M's office, knocking over a hatstand and a filing cabinet on the way in.

"I'm here!" She panted.

"I figured." M said, dryly. "I need you to get in contact with Q or Bond. Someone's hacking us, and we need Q back here to sort this out. What's up?" She asked, as March's face fell.

"Q and Sadie were getting along so well! I don't wanna pull him out _now_." She whined. M sighed.

"Get Q, Bond and D back here as soon as possible. Sadie can stay out there and finish this off. This could potentially be a life or death situation."

March muttered a few swear words under her breath. "Fine. I'll call Sadie and then go get the others. But if Sadie never ends up with him, you are **so** dead." She left the office with her arms folded. When she got to her plane she pulled it out of the hangar and headed for Scotland.

'I'll call them in a bit.' She thought to herself. 'Q and Sadie need more time together.'

**Tripudium Olor Hotel**

Bond and D were the only ones who stood out. The entire room, save them two, were doing a Viennese Waltz, and Bond and D were in the corner, doing a jive to D's iPod. Sadie and Q were staring at them with looks of mixed confusion and amusement. They turned away from the two mental lovebirds and stared into each others eyes, for once, without blushing.

"You look stunning." He stated, searching her face for a readable emotion. To his relief, she smiled and shook her head.

"Nah. I look better then I usually do." She argued, ignoring Q's frown. "Stunning isn't a word I would use. You look gorgeous though. You should wear a suit more often." Sadie told him. Q turned his head to the side.

"You're the gorgeous one around here." He murmered. Sadie placed one hand on his cheek and turned his head back so he was looking at her again.

"Shut up." She smiled. Q smiled back and met her brown eyes with his grey ones. Both of them captivated by the moment, they shut their eyes and leaned in.

"Guys? GUYS!" Bond yelled down their earpieces. Sadie and Q moved apart from each other and glared at Bond. D was stood next to him, also glaring at him, because he was grinning like a madman.

"What is it?" Q answered, sounding really angry.

"Turn around. Look near the drinks." He ordered. Sadie and Q spun around. The woman was standing next to the black haired stranger, wearing a tight-fitting black dress that probably revealed a bit too much skin. Q handed Sadie the bug and let go of her hands, and walked over to the entrance, giving Bond a death glare all the way. Sadie picked up her pace and half walked, half ran over to the suspected couple. She knocked into the dark-haired, familiar one, pushing him over. D pressed her face into her palm.

"She was supposed to be a ninja!" She whispered, desperately. Sadie stared defiantly into the man's eyes. Something clicked in her mind but she couldn't tell what.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped, theatrically. She turned away from him and ran over to D, Q and Bond.

"What the hell Sadie? Ninja? What happened?" D lectured.

"Relax! It was part of the plan! I stuck the bug on him when I hit him." She replied, laughing. Her phone started to ring. "It's March." She answered the phone, and was silent for a few minutes, then her face went blank. She put the phone away. "You guys have to go back to base, and I have to finish this mission. MI6 has been hacked and M wants you guys back." She looked at each of them in turn, her eyes lingering on Q. "She's just arrived, her plane is around the corner. Keep in touch!" She smiled, and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to get changed, then I'm going to follow them, see if I can find their base." She left.

Bond looked at the stairs, where Sadie had just left. "I guess we go then." He said, finally. The trio then left the hotel in search of March's plane, Q's mind full with thoughts about Sadie, and her dangerous mission that lay ahead of her.


	5. What Have I Done?

D, Bond and Q were sat in the back of March's plane, ignoring the terrible flying. All four of them were desperate to get back to base as quickly as possible so they could contact Sadie and see where she was, and if she was safe.

_Or even alive_.

Was the terrible thought running through Q's head, although he tried to push it out. D's pocket started to play 'I'm Yours, by Jason Mraz' and she pulled out her phone and answered it, dismissing Bond's wink with a slight grin.

"We're nearing base now, M. Just hang on a bit longer. It isn't going to take Q long to hack them, instead of them hacking us." She put her phone back in her pocket as the plane began to angle towards the ground. Eventually it hit the floor and pulled into the hangar, where Bond forced the door open before the plane had fully stopped. The three ran to M's office, leaving March to run after them.

**M's office**

Everything seemed pretty normal. M was sat at her desk, watching Q, who was trying to get a satellite lock on Sadie's location. Bond and D were in the corner, desperately trying to reach Sadie's phone, and March was sat, thinking to herself.

"I've got her!" Q announced, causing all of them to crowd around his computer. "Sadie?" He said into the microphone.

"Hi!" Was the reply. "How've you been?" Sadie asked perkily.

"Worried." Bond butted in. "Where exactly are you?"

"I followed them, and I'm inside their base. It's all empty."

"Well try to bloody find something then!" M snapped impatiently. "We need to find out who they are working for!" She reached into one of her desk's drawers and pulled out an empty book and a pen. She handed them to Q. "You stay with her, and call us if anything happens." M left the room, followed by Bond and D, and finally March. Q hacked into the opponent's video feed, and managed to find the room Sadie was in.

"You need to get looking for something." He observed. "The room to your right is empty."

"Thanks." She replied, leaving the room and heading to her right. She found a desk in there, with multiple files and folders on. She quickly scanned through them, and found one that looked interesting. She opened it, and found the woman's picture, and a name.

"Madison." She repeated, under her breath.

"What was that?" Q asked.

"Madison. The woman's name is Madison. No surname written."

Q noted it down in the book M had given him. Sadie continued to explore, not noticing the man stood in the far corner of the room until he stepped out from the shadows, holding a gun level with her head. Sadie spun around and pointed her gun at him.

"Q?" She said warningly. "Now would probably be a good time." Q waited for the message to appear on his screen. When it did, he quickly pressed 'Yes' to approve the gun.

"Shoot, Sadie. Now."

Sadie pulled the trigger on her gun, but nothing happened. The man continued to walk towards her, holding his gun at her. Sadie was frantically pulling the trigger on her gun. She checked it, and saw that there were bullets ready, but none would fire.

"Sadie? Pull the damned trigger!" Q demanded.

"I'm trying! It won't fire! Someone's messed with the gun!" She exclaimed, trying to hide the note of terror in her voice. "Q. Go get M. Tell her-"

The video feed and earpiece went static. Q swore and pulled out his phone, sending distress messages to Bond, D, March and M.

The four of them came running to M's office.

"What's going on?" March asked Q, noting the panic on his face. Q turned the computer around to face her, showing her the grey static on the screen.

"Sadie's gun wouldn't fire. I approved it, but nothing happened. Somebody's tampered with it. The man was there, the black haired one. He had a gun as well. Then Sadie's line went static, and I can't get a lock on her at all." M straightened up.

"March? Take Bond, Q and D to Scotland, as close to where she was last seen as possible, and then come back here. I can't risk having to many agents out." March nodded, and silently left the room, a wild idea running through her head. Q, Bond and D made to follow her but M put her hand on Q's shoulder. "I need to speak to you." She added, quietly. "You can go in a private jet, Bond and D can go now."

D and Bond followed March, and Q stayed behind with M.

**March's plane.**

The plane was flying faster than it had ever done before. March had said nothing the entire journey, but was planning on how to carry through her mental idea. As soon as the plane landed, D and Bond jumped out.

"Thanks." D called to March, noticing the determined look on her face. "Please don't do anything stupid." D knew the younger agent too well to think that she would _actually_ go back to MI6. Bond grabbed D's arm and pulled her away from the plane.

"Sadie is a priority right now. We all know March is going to do something reckless, but M can deal with it later." He frowned. "We need to find Sadie before anything bad happens, which it usually does wherever Sadie is." D nodded once, and followed Bond, into the distant field ahead.

March was sat in the cockpit of the plane, biting her nails. She knew she could fly a plane into there and pull Sadie out before anything dangerous occurred. But the other side would recognise her plane. She was just thinking about how she could get around this **minor** problem when an unfamiliar plane landed behind a tree. She grinned and grabbed her gun, and leapt from the cockpit. She fired the gun a few times, and ran to the plane. She pushed the bodies out of the way and leapt into their plane, flying it into the air.

**Madison's Base, an empty room.**

Sadie was pacing around the empty room that she had been locked in. All she had found was a gun with six bullets in. She tested it aginst the wall. It worked. She stared out of the window.

"I'm so bored!" She sighed, angrily, waiting for something interesting to happen. Just as she said that, a plane flew towards where Madison's base was. Sadie grinned and aimed the gun at the plane. She fired four of the bullets, and watched the plane crash into the ground. She smirked to herself. "Serves this 'Madison' right. I don't like being taken hostage." She glanced again at the plane, which had skidded to a halt about ten metres away from the window, and she gasped. Inside the cockpit was a girl, about her age.

_Agent March_.

March had obviously stolen one of their planes to try and get inside without being noticed, but she had gunned it down. Sadie sat down on the floor, and buried her head in her hands.

"What have I done?" She whispered. She had just killed one of her best friends. She ignored the door opening behind her, she was too upset to say anything to anyone.

"You must be Sadie. I've heard _so_ much about you." A patronising voice came from where the door was now hanging open. "You are going to be very important to us, and if you co-operate, we might let you and your friends live. They're coming for you now, as you have noticed." The shadowed person gestured to the window. Sadie turned around, and recognised the woman to be Madison.

"What am I doing here? You don't need anything from me." Sadie growled at her. "You just made me kill one of my best friends. You **knew**." She spat, backing away from Madison, who just walked closer.

"You do have something we need, but you might not know it. We need one of MI6's inner workers, and capturing you was the perfect way to lead him here. You really shouldn't have followed us here. You fell right into our trap." Madison pulled a file out of her leather bag. "Read this. It'll help you to understand a bit more." She left the room, leaving Sadie with the man who had been in the photos, the one with frizzy hair. He introduced himself as Ethelbert, Madison's main sidekick, apart from the 'other guy' who Sadie guessed was the black-haired one.

"You know, you were the one who shot your friend down. We had no input on your own actions." He said. Sadie looked him with tears in her eyes. "Sorry. That was insensitive. I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's ok." Sadie replied. "What do you guys want from me?"

"Read the file." He stated. "It'll explain a lot." Ethelbert turned, and headed out of the door. Before it swung closed, Sadie swore she heard him add "I'm sorry about all this. If I had my way, then we wouldn't do this to you."

Sadie picked up the file in her lap and opened it. It was of the black-haired man. His name was Alec, but the surname was blurred, so she couldn't read it. She looked at the picture of him.

'Where have I seen him before?' She wondered. Her eyes fell to the notes section at the bottom.

"Oh. My. God." She moaned. "Please don't let this be true."

**M's Office**

M led Q into her office, and sat down at her desk. Q looked at her face. There was some sort of emotion on her face that he'd never seen on her before. Was it sadness? No, it was something more. It was guilt.

"What is it, M?" He said, starting to worry. M just sighed, looking as though she could cry any minute.

"I don't know how to put this. I should have told you earlier, it would have made this so much easier." She started.

"Put what? Tell me now, M." Q demanded. M passed him a picture of the black haired man.

"He's the one who has Sadie. He's working for Madison." M sighed again. "His name is Alec... Oh Q, I really don't know how to say this."

"Just tell me. Sadie's in danger and we need to help her."

"Well... Alec. He is..." M stammered, before pausing and taking a deep breath.

"Alec is your brother."

"My... b-brother?" Q echoed, his head beginning to spin. "I didn't.. I didn't know I had a brother."

M bit her lip. "I'm sorry Q. You have to stay here. They have Sadie because they want _you_. I can't take that risk."

Q stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going. Try and stop me." He ran towards the hangar, his head spiralling around. Q made it as far as the end of the corridor before falling to the ground, unconscious.


	6. Make It Personal

**Madison's Base.**

"So, I take it you've found out." M's sharp voice came down the phone. "We're coming to get you as soon as possible."

Sadie gripped the phone, her knuckles whitening. "Who is?" She asked, her eyes not leaving Ethelbert, who was stood in the corner of the room she was locked in. They had allowed her one phone call, so naturally she had phoned the head of MI6.

"Bond and D." M replied. "Q isn't coming. Two reasons."

"One, being that it's _him_ they want, and two being..?" Sadie questioned, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"He's unconscious." M said, simply.

Sadie's face paled. "Why? M? Tell me why." She pressed.

"I told him. About Alec." M sighed. "He tried to get here, even thought he knew they wanted him. He made it as far as the end of the corridor before passing out."

Sadie was silent for a few seconds, before hanging up and passing the phone to Ethelbert. He'd been nice to her, unlike Madison. She wouldn't let her do anything, except sit in a locked room all say, but Ethelbert had given her one phone call. Sadie had used her training to get him on her side... almost.

_**The Golden Rule of Hostage Situations:**_

_**Make it personal.**_

They will do everything they can to keep their distance from you. The closer they get to you, the harder it is to kill you, or just keep you hostage.

Sadie knew this, and she also knew that Ethelbert was weak. Every time he came into her room, she would start talking about her life, family, friends, and her past experiences, and he didn't realise it, but Sadie had become a friend.

_"We're friends, right, Sadie?" He had said._

_"Yes. And if I get out of here, you're coming too. I know you hate it here." Sadie smiled._

_"I thought I was her sidekick. Until Alec." Was his simple reply._

Sadie hadn't meant for this to happen, but Ethelbert had also become **her** friend, and she knew that she had to help him escape, because Madison would kill him. She resisted the urge to call him back and ask for the phone to ring Q, but if he was unconscious... It would be best to leave him alone, she thought. She slid down the wall she was leant against, and sat down on the hard ground, her legs tucked around her.

**MI6, The Infirmary.**

Q sat up, his head still fuzzy - like his vision. He reached to the side for his glasses, and upon putting them on, he recognised where he was. The infirmary. Q groaned.

"No, no, no, no, no." He whispered, under his breath. "How long have I been here?" He asked one of the nurses, who bit her lip. She muttered something incomprehensible. Q glared at her.

"Six hours." She said, before pulling out a small needle. "M said you aren't allowed to leave. This is a sedative. If you try and leave I will use it." She threatened. Q cursed and looked the nurse in the eyes.

"I need to go. You know that. If you want Sadie back here alive then you have to let me go." Q replied, desperately.

"We have a double-0 agent and one of our finest markswomen out there. She'll be fine." The nurse pointed out, knowing she was trying to fool herself. She had grown close to Sadie because of the amount of time that 008 spent in the infirmary. Sadie never had grasped the concept of 'try to dodge knives and bullets because you will end up injured'. The nurse sighed. Everyone knew that Bond and D would be useless. Alone they were brilliant, but together they acted like idiots. She put the needle on a table. "Go. But for heaven's sake don't let M see you." Q nodded gratefully and ran from the infirmary, towards the hangar.

**Somewhere in Scotland.**

Bond and D were in a pub, unsurprisingly. D was unsure about Bond's location choice at first, but Bond insisted 'Drink first, Sadie later'. The couple had been in the pub for hours now. Bond's phone began to buzz.

"Who's this?" He slurred, slightly drunk.

"For God's sake, Bond. Please tell me you aren't drunk." Q snapped. "What's the bet Sadie is with you?"

"I'm not that drunk. And Sadie will be fine. I'm sure of it." Bond assured the unamused Quartermaster, who was wearing a slightly evil smirk, not unlike the one Sadie usually wore before she did something stupid.

"We've recieved a message from Madison. We have 24 hours to get Sadie or she'll shoot her. Understand?" Q lied, praying it would work.

"Damn." Bond said. "Well, uh, we had better be going then hadn't we?" He stammered, feeling almost as guilty as Q. He then hung up, and relayed the information to D, who swore and grabbed her bag. Bond's phone beeped again.

_'Meet me at the Tripudium Olor.' _Was the text message from Q's phone. Bond snatched his jacket from the back of his chair, and he and D caught a taxi to where Q was waiting.

**Madison's Base.**

Sadie was perched on the windowsill of her prison, as she liked to call it. Ethelbert walked into the room, and Sadie could instantly tell by the look on his face that he wasn't supposed to be here.

"What is it?" She asked, panicking. Ethelbert panted, and stood up straight.

"I think you've got a rescue team coming." He said, breathlessly. "Madison hasn't seen them yet. There are three people, one girl, one tall man, and a guy who looks about your age. Is there a problem?" Ethelbert asked Sadie, as her face had just paled.

"Keep Madison distracted. I need your phone."

Ethelbert handed Sadie his phone, and hastily left the room. Sadie dialled Q's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Take one more step towards this building and I will blow your head off." She stated. "I have a gun, and you know I will shoot."

"What are you on about? We've come to get you out of there."

"Send Bond and D. There is no way I'm going to let you get taken. You know as well as I do that it's you that they want. Who knows what Alec wants you for?"

There was silence from Q's end of the phone for a few tense seconds.

"So you've heard then?" He eventually said.

"Yes. And you need to stay away from here. Please." Sadie begged, hoping he would listen to her.

"No." Q replied, before hanging up. Sadie threw the phone across the room in a rage.

_'One day, I will kill that guy.' _She thought to herself. _'I don't need rescuing. I'm capable of escaping.' _She knew she was lying. If she could have escaped then she would have done by now. But all she could do was try to keep Alec and Madison away from Q.


	7. Not a Girlfriend, Just a Girlfriend

Sadie gripped her stolen gun as she saw the shadowed figures head towards her out of the window. Ethelbert was delaying Madison, but he wouldn't be able to hold her off for too long. She was clever. She would notice something.

"Q. Don't do this." She whispered to herself. "Please. Don't do this."

Madison walked into the room, her high heels clicking menacingly against the cold stone floor. "A rescue team. How sweet. I love a happy ending."

"That'd make this a fairytale, with you as the ugly villain." Sadie snapped, hoping to rile the tall, dangerous woman, but was unsuccessful. She switched tactics. This time, she was showing her true emotions.

"Please Madison. Please don't do this. They don't need to die." She begged, a single tear running down her cheek.

"And why not? People die in this story. This isn't a fairytale. It's a horror story." And with that, Madison left Sadie alone, standing there with her mouth hanging open.

I need to get out.

The one thought spinning around her head.

She ran to the door, which was obviously locked- Never mind. The door swung open and revealed a long, dark corridor. Ugh. She cautiously tiptoed down the corridor, and felt a string tug against her knees. She pushed forwards, and heard an explosion somewhere to her right.

"Oh. Well. Try and avoid the wires. That would be a good idea." She stepped over the wire and paused for a moment. Strange noises, to the right. Then fire. Lots of fire. So Sadie did the one thing she could.

Run.

It was a race against the fire. Whoever won would survive. The one who lost would die. It was a race for her life, she had to win. The heat was closing in, beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. She had a reckless idea, but if it failed, then she would die.

"I can't outrun fire, this is my only chance." She muttered through gritted teeth. She then spun to the left and slammed into a door that was there. It opened. She fell through into an empty (or so she thought) room. She'd lost the fire. She looked up and scanned her new location. Full of bombs. All of them counting down. She checked the one nearest to her.

00:29

Oh joy.

She spinted out of that room and found herself in a maze. She ran in a random direction trying to find an exit. The bombs detonated, a deafening crash echoing around the corridors. She found a door marked 'Madison's Office'. It was that or death. She bit her lip and stepped inside.

"How nice of you to join us." Alec's voice cut through the air like a knife. He pushed a chair out towards her, which she pulled away and sat on. "So, you want us to let your rescue team survive?"

"It'd be a nice sentiment." She spat back. "Why do you want him?"

"He's my brother. I want to give him all the love I should have been giving him all these years, when I haven't had the chance." However, love was the last thing on Alec's mind. His brother was the best hacker he knew, and he needed to kill him, or convince him to turn to their side, if you were calling this some sort of war.

"And what about Bond and D? You're just gonna let them go?" Sadie asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hmmmmmm, no." He smiled. "I think we can dispose of them. They can go and join your little pilot friend. You know, the one that you cold-heartedly shot out of the sky while she was trying to save you." Sadie bared her teeth at him. "Ooooh, scary." He grinned.

"Finished explaining everything, Alec?" Madison asked, sweetly. He nodded once, and moved aside. Madison sat in front of Sadie. "Sadie. I'd like to ask you one thing, and I'd like you to answer truthfully. Why do you want us to leave Q alone?"

Sadie was silent for a minute of two, before opening her mouth and saying four simple words.

"Because I love him."

**Near Madison's Base**

D chewed at her lips as Bond and Q discussed plans. Her red lipstick had all worn off, but she could still taste it in her mouth. It was the only thing stopping her from going insane. The taste of reality. If she ducked out now, Sadie would have less chance of being rescued. Her buzzing phone brung her back to reality. A call from M. She declined it, there were more important things to think about. Should they stay together, or split up. They decided to split up. That way, they could cover more area, and Q could (hopefully) fend for himself if he got into trouble.

"D? You alright?" Bond asked, touching her hand.

"I'm ok, I just hope Sadie is as well." She whispered. Bond cupped her chin gently.

"She'll be fine." He said, gently. "She's stronger than she looks."

"I know that... but sometimes she can just be so stupid!" D stamped her foot half-heartedly and let the tears fall from her chocolate brown eyes. Bond wiped them away with his thumb and kissed her gently.

"Hey!" Q's protesting voice broke them apart. "Stop doing that, Bond. You're doing it on purpose. You know full well that my girlfriend is stuck in there, and we don't know where, so you start kissing yours in front of me just to rub it in!"

"So you admit she's your girlfriend? Awwwwww! That's so cute!" D squealed. Q blushed.

"I- I didn't mean it like that. I- I just mean that, well.."

"Q, listen to me." Bond said, seriously. "We're going to get Sadie out of there, and then you can kiss her to your heart's content." He added. Q hit him with a folder, although D saw him smiling.

"Come on you two. You got a plan?" D asked, and Q nodded.

"Yeah. Here." Q handed her the folder in his hand. "Detailed plans. We learn them, then we go."


	8. Sorted

**Outside Madison's Base... Still**

"So do we all understand what we are doing?" Bond asked, shifting around uncomfortably in his disguise of Madison's Agent's clothes. They had found him patrolling the area, and he spotted them behind a wall. Stupidly, he hadn't called for backup and they quickly took him down, and now Bond was posing as him. Their plan to get inside was for him to drag D and Q inside, and say he had found them lurking outside, but as soon as they got in he would let them go.

"Yes, just don't drag me too hard, will you?" D asked, smiling slightly, knowing that Bond wouldn't dare hurt her.

"I promise. Are you two ready?" They nodded, anxiety creeping in. What if the plan didn't work? They would be in so much trouble, and they would have no way of rescuing Sadie. Bond gently held the two agents by their necks and they ran towards the base. Before they could reach the door they ran into a ginger-haired female guard.

"Er, hi. I found these two lurking around outside the walls and I decided to bring them to Madison." Bond stated. The redhead looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't work here. One, you're wearing a suit under those clothes. Two, you aren't actually holding your 'hostages'. Three, I'm head of security and I've never seen you before. Four, intruders never get taken to Madison. And five? We've been expecting you, Mr Bond."

Upon hearing this Q pulled out a gun and fired it. The guard fell to the ground, a small needle sticking out of her neck. Her body convulsed for a second before becoming limp.

"Amnesia tranquiliser darts. When she wakes up she won't remember a thing." Q explained. Bond nodded, and D laughed. Q was confused for a second, and then he joined in the laughter. The guard's arm was waving around feebly and she was mumbling something about puppies. "Ok, so maybe they still need a bit of work." He admitted. The three of them ran inside the steel doors, ready to begin their search. As soon as they entered, they saw that much of the large building was burnt, and some parts destroyed.

"What's the bet Sadie did this?" D smiled. Bond and Q grinned. At the end of a long corridor was a room that seemed unaffected by the fire. The trio headed over to it, wary of any traps that may be set for them. The room was large, well lit, and three long shadows were cast down the floor. One shadow was clearly a man, the other two female. One female was tall, with hair piled on top of their head in a professional looking bun, and the other female was shorter, with her hair hanging around her.

Q, Bond and D followed the shadows to their source, where they saw Sadie stood opposite Madison and Alec, talking. Surprisingly there was no violence, just talking. Madison's head snapped to the side to face the trio, and her teeth stretched into a dangerous smile.

"We knew you were coming. Don't be afraid, come over here." She purred, winking at Bond. He shook it off and looked at D, who nodded slowly. They made their way over to where Madison was standing.

"One thing." D said. "If either of you takes one step towards Q we will blow your head off. Understood?"

Alec pulled a sad face, although everyone could see that it was fake. "But I just want to reunite with my _dear_ brother."

Q took a step toward him. "No. I _really_ don't think you do." He said, threateningly. Sadie was stood at the side of the two brothers, who seemed to be having a staring contest. She wasn't sure what to think.

Happiness - She was being rescued.

Fear - Someone could get killed.

Anger - Alec and Madison were starting to get really annoying.

Confusion - She wasn't _entirely_ sure what was going on.

Attraction - God, Q was cute when he was angry.

Shock - She did **not** just think that last thought.

Sadie shook herself out of her thoughts, and saw that Q and Alec had turned their backs on each other. Q was now stood next to Bond, and Alec was next to Madison, smiling. This smile was not an 'I'm very happy with everything' smile, it was an 'I'm going to kill you as soon as you blink' kind of smile. Alec turned to face her, and Sadie saw his hand reach for his pocket, which was shaped oddly like a gun. He drew it and held it level with her head, the barrel pressed against her temple. Sadie gasped, and then relaxed.

"Nice try." She grinned. "But that's _my_ gun."

"What do you mean?" Alec frowned. "Nice try? I'm going to shoot you, with your own gun."

Sadie laughed. "I'm afraid that won't work."

Alec snarled and pulled the trigger. Sadie didn't even flinch. Of course, no bullet had fired, seeing as though nobody had approved a target to fire at. Alec looked confused and pulled the trigger again. This time there was a gunshot.

That time, Sadie flinched.

Alec was shaking on the ground, with a tranquiliser dart in his arm. His body fell still, and Q pointed the gun at Madison, who stuck out her chest at him and batted her eyelashes, parting her lips slightly. Sadie's mouth opened slightly and a small noise of anger escaped her. She stormed over to Q, snatched the gun out of his hand, and fired two tranquiliser darts at Madison. She fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

"Sorted." Sadie said, finally.


	9. In Pursuit Again

**On a plane, heading back to London**

"So basically, they wanted Q to hack something for them. Not really sure what, but Alec said he either hacked or died." Sadie finished. Ever since she had been rescued she had been explaining everything that had happened, and everything she had found out about Madison and Alec's plans. "Shouldn't we tell M we're on our way?"

"No." Bond replied. "She could do with a nice surprise." Sadie nodded, and plugged her headphones into her iPod, resting her feet on the chair in front of her.

"We could all do with a nice surprise." Q said, and everyone agreed.

"What's the plan when we get back then?" D asked, mainly directing the question at Bond, because nobody else was really listening. Sadie was listening to music and Q was on his laptop, inventing something-or-other.

"Well..." Bond looked guilty and pulled out Sadie's headphones.

"Hey!" She snatched them back.

"There's something we need to tell you." Bond sighed. "Agent March... well... She was killed."

Sadie gulped. "Oh." She muttered. _'I can't tell them the truth' _She thought.

"It's her funeral when we get back." Bond bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

"It-it's ok." Sadie took a deep breath. "So what are we going to do with those two?" She motioned to the back of the plane, where the unconscious Madison and Alec were locked up.

"That's up to M and Tanner, I guess." D smiled. "We'll be there soon."

**MI6**

March's funeral. Sadie was wearing the clothes that she had changed into on that day in March's plane when they almost crashed. She walked to the coffin, where her best friend's body lay still and cold.

"I'm sorry." Sadie whispered. "Forgive me."

She placed March's goggles and her lucky spanner into the coffin.

"Have fun in heaven."

That made Sadie wonder if angels existed. If they did what would they be like? Clueless and caring, like Castiel from Supernatural? Terrifying and dangerous like the Weeping Angels from Doctor Who? She couldn't imagine March as an angel. She could only imagine her as, well, alive.

"How are you?" Asked a voice from behind her. Sadie turned around to see Q smiling at her with a concerned look on his face. She ran towards him, and she collided with him, and they wrapped their arms around each other. "Hey, it's ok." Q murmured into Sadie's hair when he saw her crying. "What's up?"

"It's my fault." She sobbed into his shoulder. "It's all my fault."

"What is?"

"I killed her."

Q pulled away from Sadie for a second to look into her eyes and see if this was some sort of horrific joke. He saw that she was telling the truth, but that she hated herself for it. He wrapped his arms around her again and let her cry on his shoulder. After a while Sadie pulled away, composed herself, and explained what had happened to Q.

"Come on." He said, afterwards. "You need to rest, you've been stressing yourself out way too much over this." Sadie allowed him to lead her out of the room, casting one last look at the body of her deceased friend.

**M's Office**

"Well that was bloody stupid, wasn't it?" M snapped. Bond had reminded her that the tranquiliser darts meant that Madison and Alec wouldn't remember anything, so they had nothing to interrogate them for.

"Don't blame me. Blame that small guy." Bond whined.

"Tanner, fetch Q for me, will you?" M ordered, and Tanner left the room, returning a few minutes later followed by Q.

"Amnesia darts, Q. How are we supposed to interrogate people with amnesia?" M sighed.

"They'll regain their memory about 24 hours after regaining consciousness, although Madison might be slightly longer, she took two darts." M frowned. "I didn't shoot Madison, Sadie did. Twice."

M sighed again. "I thought she'd grown out of shooting everybody?"

"Yes, but it was a shoot-or-die situation." Q reasoned.

"I'll take your word for it."

**In a Pub**

D giggled at something Bond said, which she hadn't really heard. Both of them were pretty drunk, and just getting ready to head back to MI6, although M wouldn't be best pleased. They stood outside the pub for a second, and heard a loud crash to their right.

MI6 was in flames. Again. The two slightly drunk agents ran towards the building, Bond stumbling a bit. He made his way to his car and pulled out two needles. He passed one to D, who grimaced and pushed it into her wrist, wincing as she did so. Bond did the same. After a few seconds of drowsiness from the nanoparticle injection, the two were now sober and ready for action. Bond grabbed D's hand and they dashed through the traffic, soon arriving outside the burning building, where they met an angry M.

"Where the hell have you been?" She snapped. Bond bit his lip guiltily and D looked at the floor. "Oh never mind that." M scolded. "Does anyone have an explanation as to why this building has blown up?" She raised her voice to the crowd of evacuated workers. M looked at Sadie, who seemed to have paid no attention. "Miss Simpson?"

Sadie didn't move from her position of staring somewhere over Tanner's shoulder.

"Sadie?" Q asked, quietly. Sadie turned her head quickly to look at him, then grabbed his gun out his pocket and darted off in the direction she had been looking. Everyone soon noticed why. Madison and Alec were running away, with a team of men in black suits. Sadie was in pursuit of them.

"For crying out loud." M groaned. "Bond, follow her. D, Q, come with me. We need a temporary working space."

Bond and D looked at each other desperately. D kissed him on the lips.

"Go." She whispered.


	10. Pathetic Stamina Levels, Sometimes

**The next chapter will be set in MI6, so if you want to PM me with any OCs then I will try and fit them in somewhere. I could also really use some ideas on Sadie and Q getting together. :)**

Bond dodged through the masses of cars, desperately trying to keep his eye on Sadie. She was jumping over car bonnets with Q's gun held out in front of her, but she wasn't firing.

'Well, at least she's learning.' He thought to himself, as he swerved to avoid a lorry.

Sadie was quickly running out of breath. Her eyesight had begun to blur and her breathing was becoming harsh and rapid. Stamina had never been her strong point, but she was determined to catch them and not shoot them. She wanted to prove herself, to show that she could do it. To show Bond that she wasn't weak, to show M that she could be taught, to show Q... That she could do things that people don't expect her to do. To make an impression. She shook her head and kept running. She felt faint, and her legs were about to collapse. She pointed the gun at Madison but her hands were shaking too much to get a clear shot. She looped her finger through the trigger and pulled it, hearing the familiar sound of a gunshot. Madison, Alec and the men in suits were still running, meaning that she had missed. Another gunshot rang through the air, but it wasn't from her gun. Madison screamed and fell to the floor, blood dripping from her shoulder.

It was Bond who had shot her.

Sadie stopped and leant against a parked car, attempting to catch her breath. Bond caught up with her, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"You ok?" He panted. Sadie nodded and they both jogged over to where Madison was making quite a scene over her wound.

"Get away from me!" She shrieked, and Alec glared at them with a venomous look in his eyes. He had the same eyes as Q, Sadie noticed.

"M?" Bond said into his earpiece. "Send backup."

**MI6 Temporary Location**

"Bond needed backup, most of our agents are there." M told Tanner, who had been confused as to the lack of life around. "They caught Madison and Alec, but only because Bond shot her."

"Bond?" Tanner asked. "Are you sure you don't mean Sadie?"

M shook her head. "Bond said Sadie looked like Hell, so I'm guessing she's in no position to shoot anyone." Tanner nodded and left the room, opening his mobile and alerting more agents to Bond and Sadie's location.

After a few tense minutes, backup arrived at what Madison was making out to be her deathbed. She was overreacting way too much. It was just a bullet wound, nothing _major_. She was acting like she'd never been hurt in her life, and that the loss of blood was making her feel faint.

"This is ridiculous." Sadie frowned. "Please can I just silence her?"

"And how do you intend on doing that?" Bond asked.

"Gun. Forehead. Bullet." Sadie smirked at the agents who had the task of attempting to get Madison quietly into one of the cars. Tanner had complained about getting blood on the seats but nobody ever listened to him. He moaned about everything. And everyone. He was too afraid to pull the trigger, meaning him and Sadie were complete opposites. They didn't get along too great. Anything Tanner said, Sadie would counter with a snarky remark. Anything Sadie said, Tanner would mimic her, acting like a complete child. Around M, however, the two acted perfectly professional, secretly afraid of anything she might say or do.

"Simpson." Tanner called. "You missed. Never thought I'd see that happen."

Sadie put a new set of bullets into her gun and pointed it at him. "Don't make me pull the trigger, Tanner." She narrowed her eyes, her finger against the trigger. Tanner moved to the side slightly, still wary of her when she had a gun.

"Get in the car." He snapped. "M wanted to talk to you about something. And you Bond-" Tanner turned to look for 007, but he was busy reuniting with D. He sighed and turned back to Sadie, who had vanished. She was sat in the front seat of Tanner's car, her hands on the steering wheel. Tanner darted towards the car but as soon as he moved, it sped off. "I'm actually going to kill her." Tanner grumbled.

**MI6**

"Madison's in the infirmary. Alec is in detention, under high supervision." M reported.

"Is he in a glass cage?" Sadie asked. "Because I remember that last time, that didn't really work out too great."

M glared at her and took a deep breath. "It's good to see you too." She said, frostily. "Next in business. _Tanner's car_. According to Tanner, a few mysterious dents have appeared in the side of it since you were seen driving it. Do you know anything about this?"

"I may have ran over an orange juice stall. I never passed my driving test." Sadie defended herself, biting her lip as M closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"So you stole his car. Just go. Please."

"And do what? This place does get quite boring."

"Go and interrogate Alec. Madison won't talk but he sure as hell will." M instructed, and Sadie saluted, curtsied, and ran for her life.

**Alec's detention room**

Sadie skidded to a halt in front of the guards. "M told me to interrogate." She smiled, tossing her hair over one shoulder. A guard moved to the side, allowing her access to the room. Sadie pushed the door open and stopped. "Have you guys even been in here?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at the guards. They gathered round and looked into the cell.

Alec was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Sadie walked to his side and lifted up his cold wrist, checking for a pulse.

"How did he die?" She wondered, after finding no pulse. "You heard nothing?" The guard shook his head. "Could be cyanide, although I doubt it. There would be signs, like frothing at the mouth. Kinda like rabies. Or someone with too much toothpaste. I'm rambling aren't I?" This time the guard nodded. "Whatever. I'm going to tell M." She skipped away, leaving two very confused guards.

**10 minutes later**

Sadie and Bond had been ordered to take Alec to a cremation room. Sadie ran along ahead of Bond, who was trying to find out how she got so much energy, yet when it came to running, she was pathetic. Sadie appeared in front of the dead man's cell and stopped. The cell was empty. Sadie turned to Bond, who just nodded and headed in the opposite direction.

"Madison." Bond shouted back to her, and Sadie ran in the direction of the infirmary. She skidded to a stop again, but this time it was _slightly_ different. Alec **maybe** wasn't actually dead, and he was standing by Madison, both surrounded by dead surgeons and doctors. And **maybe** he was with D. And **maybe** he was holding a gun to D's head, holding her by her hair.

"Move any closer and I will pull the trigger." Alec warned dangerously. Sadie's eyes widened and she turned around to Bond. Any other time, she would have taken a picture of his face, but this was serious. Bond was probably planning on moving closer, but Sadie knew Alec would pull the trigger. He was insane.

"Just stay here." Sadie whispered to Bond, who recovered from the shock and started yelling abuse at Alec, who smiled.

"What are you going to do, James?" Alec asked, smoothly. Bond pulled a gun from his pocket but Sadie grabbed his wrist. Alec grinned. "You know I'm a faster shooter than you James. You can't win."

Sadie was looking around the room wildly for some sort of solution, while Bond was swearing at Alec. Sadie looked at D desperately, and D looked up at her. There was a split second of eye contact, during which D winked at Sadie, who let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. D suddenly swung her leg up and kicked Alec between the legs. Alec let go of her hair and doubled over in pain. D grabbed the gun out of his hand, and pointed the gun at his head and kicking him in the face one last time. She then slammed him to the ground, and sat on his back, pulling his hair as revenge for her own sore head.

"How do you like it, huh?" She whispered into his ear. Throughout this whole ordeal Bond had been staring in shock. Sadie had taken a picture of his face this time, and Madison was watching from her bed, too weak to do anything.

"I'll go get some cable ties." Sadie laughed, running away to the nearby stock room. Bond was still stood with his mouth hanging open, blinking at his girlfriend.

"That was, uh, unexpected." He said.


	11. Not Exactly War

**Credit goes to BeccaMoriarty for pretty much this whole storyline and her character Lydia Crookshank. I'm kinda pathetic when it comes to imagination. Also credit to my good friends (;D) Danneel Winters for letting me use her OC, Agent Danneel Snow, and to Felix Downton for Agent Indigo 'X' Xenos.**

**MI6 - M's Office**

"So that's it?" Sadie asked incredulously. "You think that after all of this they're just going to have run out of ideas and give up? M, they've tried twice - and succeeded once - to escape. Putting a few more guards in the room will just mean more dead bodies, and I don't like it when people are put to death by their own co-workers." She clicked her fingers in a Z-formation, something she knew really bugged M.

"Oh, what? Like you and March?" M retorted, feeling slightly guilty at the hurt on Sadie's face. Bond looked confused and Q looked up from his laptop on the other side of the room.

"That was totally uncalled for." Sadie snapped. She spun around as the door to M's office opened and a platinum blonde-haired agent popped her head around the door.

"M? Tanner wants to speak to you." She smiled, her amber eyes reflecting the sunlight.

"Send him in, Snow, please." M nodded at the agent named Snow, who disappeared from the door and reappeared a few minutes later with Tanner at her side.

"M, Sadie, Bond, D, Q, you guys need to hear this." Tanner seemed breathless. "Snow, you had better stay as well."

"What is it?" M's usually steady voice was slightly shrill. "Is it Alec and Madison?" She groaned when Tanner nodded grimly.

"They've been doing nothing. They haven't complained, or even spoken to the guards. It's just not right."

"You ran all the way here to tell me that they haven't done anything?" M asked dryly. "Pull yourself together, Tanner."

Suddenly, a loud siren rang through MI6. Sadie jumped up from her chair but Snow pulled her back down again.

"Danneel Snow." She held out her hand, which Sadie shook swiftly, before pulling Danneel up and out of the room.

"Nice to meet you. Name's Sadie Simpson. We're gonna need weapons." Sadie replied briskly, running towards the weapons testing room, followed by Danneel, Bond, D, Q, Tanner and M. "Have you met the new weapons director yet?" Danneel shook her head.

"He was cute though." She replied, and Sadie frowned.

"I haven't seen him yet." Sadie said, taking a sharp turn left, kicking off the wall to keep her momentum. "But we'll soon see."

**Weapons Room**

Sadie walked into the room, only seeing a young boy about her age with his back turned to them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Danneel wink at her whilst re-applying her mascara. He turned around, showing his angular face, with two deep blue eyes covered in a mop of dark purple hair.

"Hey." He greeted in a smooth, deep voice. "I'm Indigo Xenos. According to M, you guys should all call me X, and I shouldn't tell you my real name." M glared at him with a fury that Sadie had only ever seen used once before, on Bond. Sadie rolled her eyes and looked over at Danneel, who was now fluffing up her hair in a mirror and adding lip gloss.

"Hilarious." Q said, the first thing Sadie had heard him say in a while. Truth to be told, she had kind of been avoiding him. He hadn't spoken to her for a while and she didn't like being ignored. She blinked a few times and turned to X, who smirked and flipped his purple hair.

"We need weapons. I take it you can supply us with some?" She asked. "Guns, swords, spears, anything you have."

"I reckon I could find you something. You've got pretty sharp aim, sweetheart. You're gonna need that skill in this war."

Sadie glared at him. "I wouldn't call it a war, exactly. That suggests that both the sides stand an equal chance of winning."

X whistled and Bond laughed. Sadie gave X her 'look-of-death' and turned her back on him.

"X, we're going to need those weapons now, if you don't mind." M snapped. X nodded and opened a large cabinet behind him. Inside were masses of guns, a few swords, and a bunch of knives.

"Take what you need. There might be some pretty weird stuff in there though. I'll be in the panic room unable to fight because certain people don't allow me to fight because I can't be trusted." X threw a nasty look at M, who pointed in the direction of the door. As soon as he was gone, Sadie, D, Bond and Danneel dived onto the stash of weapons and grabbed everything they could carry. Q, M, and Tanner took everything that was left.

Sadie looked at herself in the full-length mirror and smiled confidently. She had two swords in a scabbard around her waist, a whip that she had found, five guns, extra bullets, and a bow with a quiver full of arrows.

"Ready?" Bond asked D, who had a belt full of guns. She nodded, and gripped one of the guns tight. "Let's go then."

Sadie defensively stood at M's side, Bond on the other.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, not expecting a straight answer.

"Panic room. You don't think we were actually going to let you fight, do you?" Bond smiled, cockily. M rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be escorted away.

As soon as M was safely away, Madison's agents jumped through windows and burst through the doors. D beckoned everyone and pointed towards the door on the far end of the room.

"We can't fight in here." She whispered. "It's too enclosed. We have to get to the streets." Everyone nodded, and sprinted towards the door. Halfway across the room, Sadie stopped abruptly.

"What are you doing?" Q shouted over the sounds of yelling agents, who were rapidly advancing.

"We can't just leave people on the streets, can we?" Sadie insisted, pulling out her phone and typing a long code into it. After pressing enter, sirens wailed throughout all of London, warning people to evacuate. Quickly. "There we go." She said, running towards the door. She heard a gun click behind her and she knew that soon there were going to be bullets. She and Q burst out of the door, and Sadie immediately ran to an open space.

Masses of agents burst through the door, facing the MI6 workers like a showdown. Sadie turned to a tall, blonde agent on her left.

"Lydia!" She yelled at the green-eyed girl, who spun around to face her. "Take this." She thrust a small laptop into her arms. "Go and try and find out how the hell they've managed to hack us. That's your job, right?" Lydia nodded and ran with the laptop back to the MI6 panic room.

The wave of Madison's agents advanced on the MI6 agents, and Sadie drew one of the swords. It wouldn't be much help, but she would need bullets later.

"Bring it." She snarled, dropping into a fighting stance.


	12. Bulls-eye

**There will be mentionings of blood in this chapter... just as a warning so I don't get kicked off this website.**

Sadie ran at an agent, easily killing him as he wasn't anticipating a sword. The other agents quickly adapted to her attacks, most of them easily blocking her sword. Occasionally, they would push her sword back at her, resulting in her cutting herself. This just angered her more and she upped her game a little bit, and although she had never had proper sword training, she knew the basics. From films, that is. She could use sais, having learnt from the film 'Elektra'. Unfortunately, MI6 didn't stock ninja weapons, like shurikens, katanas or sais. Sadie was slowly running out of energy. She had a few cuts across her stomach, and they were like giant papercuts - they _hurt_. She looked around and saw Bond and D fighting with two huge men who looked like they had come out of a 'Captain America' machine. She remembered watching that film with D and another agent one night. Bond got jealous of Captain America because D thought he was cute.

"Snap out of it!" She yelled to herself, shaking her head. Q looked at her with one eyebrow raised and she bit her lip. "I said that out loud, right?" She shouted, swinging her sword to her left and nearly dislocating her shoulder. Q nodded and continued his tangle with two other men. Eventually, Sadie's sword was knocked out of her hand, which had been her final melee combat weapon. She swore under her breath and darted away from the crowd. She made her way to the balcony of a building on the bank of the Thames, and she loaded one of her guns. She pointed it at one of Madison's agents and pulled the trigger.

"Bull's-eye." She whispered cockily.

She squeezed the trigger repeatedly, hitting multiple agents. As soon as the cartridge was empty she clicked another into place. This motion was kept up for about five minutes before she stopped and threw the gun on the ground in frustration.

"Shoot!" She snapped, as the last cartridge ran out. She unhooked the bow from her shoulder and grabbed an arrow from the quiver. She loaded the arrow onto the bow and pulled the string backwards. She released the string, and the arrow flew straight over someone's head. Sadie frowned at the stray arrow while sucking her thumb - the string had caught her when she released it. "Flippin' Legolas, making it look so goddamn easy." She muttered angrily. "And bloody Hawkeye. Merida. Katniss. Neytiri. Robin Hood. Murtagh. What the hell am I doing? A-a-a-and I'm distracted again." She shook her head again, more furiously this time. She drew the bow again, making sure her thumb was safely out of the way. She let the arrow fly and she smirked confidently when it hit a woman between the eyeballs. She fired another arrow, aiming for the eyes again, but it landed in a shoulder.

"Meh." She shrugged, pulling out another arrow. This one landed in someone's foot. She had no idea how it had got there, but at least it had hit someone. She repeatedly fired the arrows at Madison's agents until they ran out. The only weapon of use that she had left now was a whip, and that wasn't really _that_ useful. Unless...

She picked up one of the empty guns and threw it at Alec's head. It bounced off and he spun around and glared at her, his eyes flashing angrily. He pointed a rifle at her and fired two bullets. Sadie squealed and ducked, narrowly avoiding the bullets, which sailed into the sky. She peered over the edge of the balcony and saw Alec reloading the gun. It pointed at her again but was suddenly knocked to the side. She leaned over the edge to get a closer look, and she let out a gasp of surprise and happiness and what she saw. Q had tackled Alec to the ground and they were wrestling each other. In any other situation people could have thought that they were two brothers play-fighting, but this was a fight to the death. Sadie unwrapped the whip from around her belt.

"Here goes nothing, Indiana Jones." She murmured. She flicked her arm backwards and brought the whip down with a loud crash. Nobody actually got hit, but a couple of people winced at the sound. She began humming the 'Indiana Jones' theme tune, even though it wasn't the most appropriate time. Her eyes trailed upwards to a railing sticking out from a balcony, just between her and the crowd of fighters. She drew the whip backwards and flung the whip forwards. The whip wrapped around the pole and stayed, much to her surprise. She tested the weight and the pole didn't break. She took a deep breath and clutched the handle of the whip with both hands. Sadie looked below her, ignoring her fear of heights in order to see the battlefield. Q and Alec were starting to worry her. Both looked ready to give in, but both looked ready to kill.

She closed her eyes and looked away as she saw Alec's arm draw backwards and fly forwards. She opened her eyes again and saw that Q had Alec in a headlock and was whispering something into his ear with a deadly look on his face. After looking away for a moment to see if Bond and D were ok (they were) she looked back and saw both Q and Alec lying on the floor with blood in a pool around Alec's waist, and a line of blood slowly dripping from Q's head. She winced and attempted to see if Q was alright, but her sight wasn't like an eagle's. She thought she saw him breathe and move, but she didn't want to get her hopes up too high... Just in case. Alec was definitely dead though. His spine was twisted unnaturally. Sadie prepared to spring off the ledge and swing down using the whip. As she bent her knees and pushed upwards, about to jump, someone grabbed her from behind.

"Get off!" She squirmed, trying to escape their grip.

"I don't think so." A sweet voice sang down her ear. "I'm going to kill you, and watch you die. Then we will be out of here."

"We? Who is we, Madison?" Sadie snapped, kicking to try and get free.

"Me and Alec, my little genius." Madison simpered, adjusting her grip so Sadie couldn't move her arms.

"He's dead, you idiot!" Sadie shouted, still struggling. She felt Madison's arms release her slightly.

"Who killed him?" Her sweet voice was now deadly. When Sadie didn't reply, she pulled her arms backwards so her neck was twisted forwards. "WHO?!" She screamed. Sadie winced at the pain but kept her mouth shut. Madison let go and adopted a fighting stance opposite Sadie. Sadie shook her arms and glared at the older woman. Madison leapt at Sadie, who quickly dodged out of the way. They had now swapped sides, meaning Madison was stood near the edge and Sadie was safely in the middle. Realising this, Sadie spun around and sent her leg flying straight into Madison's gut. She fell backwards, tripping over her high heels, and falling over the edge. Sadie ran over, and watched her fall, a sense of pride overcoming her. She let out a breath, and sat backwards.

Now she could feel the pain. She hadn't really realised it, but while they were fighting, Madison had shot her in the leg. And it hurt. She reached into the wound, wincing, and pulled out the bullet. Sadie felt really dizzy, and probably likely to black out.

So she did.


	13. Mysterious Messages

**MI6 Hospital**

Sadie woke up with a bunch of nurses over her, all of them wearing huge smiles.

"Good afternoon, sunshine!" A blonde one greeted cheerily. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"I just woke up, _sunshine_." Sadie mumbled groggily. "But some painkillers would be nice. And some pop-tarts, if you have any."

The blonde nurse flashed a smile again and left her bedside. Sadie noticed that the nurses were trying to mask looks of worry behind their fake smiles.

"What is it?" Sadie asked, her eyes widening when the nurses exchanged nervous looks.

"Maybe we should get a friend to come in and explain it." One of the nurses pushed a button. "She'll be here soon."

Five minutes later D and Bond walked in, grim looks on their faces.

"What is it?" Sadie half-yelled, getting herself completely worked up about something she didn't even know. "Just tell me, please!" She begged.

"Sadie..." Bond's voice trailed off. D took over.

"During the fight, Q and Alec were fighting." D's voice wavered. "Maybe we should tell you later."

"Say it right now, or I swear to God, D, that there will be serious consequences."

"Welllll..." D drew out the word. "Should I just spit it out, or break it to you slowly?"

"D!" Sadie snapped "Just spit it out! Is it really that bad?"

D nodded.

"Q. He, uh... He didn't make it."

Sadie's head was spinning. She thought she was going to black out again but one of the nurses gave her an adrenaline shock.

"W-wh-what?" Sadie stuttered, her jaw dropping open. D attempted to hide a smile.

"Oh God, Sadie, I am so sorry." She snickered.

"For WHAT NOW?!" Sadie couldn't believe that D was laughing.

"That was the message I was supposed to give M. She asked Q to go over to her flat and pick up some files when he went to drop some stuff off at Tanner's house, and he texted me a minute ago, asking if I could tell M that he didn't make it to her flat. He's perfectly fine by the way. Just a few scratches on the side of his head. But they'll heal." D managed to blurt out all in one breath.

Sadie sprang cat-like from the hospital bed like a tiger ready to pounce - teeth bared and claws unsheathed. D was going to pay for that. Sadie leapt at her with unnatural agility that anyone who knew her would not associate with her.

"You absolute psycho!" She screeched, chasing D around the room. "I am actually going to kill you, right here, right now, with my bare hands."

D knew that in a state like this, Sadie probably meant it. She ran away from Sadie, yelling at Bond to hold her back. Bond wrapped his strong arms around Sadie's waist, forcing her to stop chasing D. Sadie struggled in his arms for a moment, and then went limp, her arms hanging down and her hair in front of her face.

"I hate you. Like, actually hate you, D."" Sadie muttered, and Bond released her from his steel grip. After the few adrenaline shots Sadie had been given had worn off, her energy levels had crashed. "I need to sleep..." She slurred, nearly collapsing. Bond lifted her up and threw her on the bed, where she lay making grunting noises. The blonde nurse had arrived with some poptarts on a plate, and she picked one up and held it near Sadie's mouth, who took a feeble bite. After a few mouthfuls her energy seemed to have returned, and she sat up on the bed, holding the poptarts close to her, eating them one after the other.

"Are you still going to kill me?" D asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Sadie sprayed poptart crumbs everywhere. "But we can save that for later. Right now I have more important things to do."

"Alright. I'll be waiting for you to finish those poptarts." D smiled, knowing that Sadie wouldn't remember later. She didn't have the best memory, she often used other people to remind her to do things.

After Sadie had finished her poptarts, she looked at D with her head cocked to one side.

"I'm sure there was something important I needed to do." She wondered. "Anyone have any idea what it was?"

Everyone around her laughed.

"What?" Sadie looked around her. "Tell me!"

"You wanted to go and talk to Lydia, I think." D smiled, as Sadie frowned.

"I don't think that was it, but I'll go and see her anyway." Sadie ran from the room, colliding with the door on her way out.

As she ran down the corridor, she noticed that one of the doors to the weaponry room was wide open. She stopped outside it and saw Agent Snow and X in deep conversation.

"Hey you two!" She smiled, jumping over to them.

"Sadie!" Danneel grinned, hugging the other female tightly. "You ok?"

"Fine. Have you seen Lydia anywhere?" Sadie asked.

"That Crookshank girl?" X scoffed. "She was in the office next to M's room, working."

Sadie ran off from the room, casting a glare back at X. The two of them hated each other. Well, Sadie hated X, but she wasn't sure of his feelings towards her. Sometimes he was trying to get with her, sometimes he was glaring at her, but most of the time he was insulting her, Q, or another one of her friends.

She arrived at Lydia's office. "Hey Lydia." She greeted the blonde, Irish girl with a smile.

"Hey there! Long time no see!" Lydia grinned. Sadie tossed her hair over her shoulder and shrugged.

"That's because I spend most of my time in the infirmary, and you spend most of the time in North Korea getting kidnapped and tortured.

"Good point." Lydia waved her hand - the one with a little finger missing due to the torture in Korea. "Either that, or I'm trying to crack some sort of code, and you're hacking somebody's computer, mainly Bond's, and messaging me, which gets me distracted. I then grass you up to M, and then you get put on watch. You'll do something that gets you off watch and back on active duty, and the whole cycle repeats again."

"Something like that." Sadie's brown eyes locked with Lydia's green ones, and a staring contest began. Sadie edged her hand forwards slightly, knocking Lydia's laptop off the table. Lydia screeched and dived to get it. "I win." Sadie smirked. Lydia stood up and towered over Sadie - she was a lot taller than her.

Bond sprinted into the room.

"Lydia, you need to see this. And Sadie. Now. M's received an encrypted message."

Bond exited the room, quickly followed by Sadie and Lydia.

**M's Office**

Sadie and Lydia pored over the encoded note. Sadie placed her hand in the middle of it and sighed.

"Yep. I'm bored. Lydia can do it." She whined.

"Then I suggest you move your hand." Lydia picked up Sadie's hand and moved it off the paper. Q, M and Tanner were watching from the side, and Bond and D were... elsewhere.

"Sorry." Sadie replied, not sounding sorry at all.

**3 Days Later**

"Lyyyyyyydiaaaaaaa." Sadie poked the blonde girl's back. "Are you done yet?"

"For God's sake, Sadie. You've asked me that at least seven times every day. No, I am not done. Can't you go and do annoy somebody else?"

Sadie shook her head. "Nope. Bond and D are busy doing Bond and D stuff, M would kill me, Danneel is out skiing, and there is no way that I am going anywhere near X or Tanner."

"What about Q?" Lydia asked.

"I dunno. He's been acting weird around me lately, or is that just me?" Sadie tilted her head and Lydia mouthed 'just you' at her. "He hasn't been talking to me. It think he might be ignoring me."

Lydia made a humming noise, and stopped abruptly. "I think I've got it." She gasped, jumping out of her chair. "We need to go and see M."

**M's Office**

"What does it say, Crookshank?" M snapped.

"It says..." Lydia paused for a dramatic effect. "'It wasn't worth it. Sins still need to be thought over' What does that mean?"

Bond's ringtone echoed around the room, notifying a text. He read aloud. 'Oh James, what happened? We could have been together, you and me, it could have been so good... Sins still need to be thought over.'

M's face paled. Soon, everybody was getting mysterious messages.

Q's read 'Still think you can beat me? Sins still need to be thought over.'

D's said 'Office romances never work. Sins still need to be thought over.'

X's was 'Purple is soooooo last year. Sins still need to be thought over.'

Lydia's said 'Swear at me in Chinese. Sins still need to be thought over.'

Sadie's read 'March would have loved to see you and Q happy together. Sins still need to be thought over.'

Everyone was now a deathly pale, or in Sadie's case, paler than usual. Lydia swore under her breath - in Chinese, naturally.

M's voice was shaky. "That's not possible." She whispered.


	14. Rescue In Russia

"What is it?" Sadie asked, confused. Concerned, she placed her hand on M's shaking arm.

"He's back." M's voice was barely a whisper. Sadie's grip on M tightened slightly, her fear reflecting in her actions.

"Silva?" Bond questioned. "That's impossible. I killed him."

"Well, apparently not." Sadie snapped. A few agents wearing MI6 badges walked in, but Sadie had never seen them before. "Who are you?"

The three mysterious men ignored her. Instead, they pulled out small black remotes from their pockets and pressed a button on them. A light glowed red for a moment.

Somehow, Silva had hacked them. Not the computers, though. Minds. To be more precise, Danneel Snow's, Lydia Crookshank's, and Indigo 'X' Xenos'.

Lydia held down Q, while Danneel held Sadie and X pinned down Bond. Tanner and M were useless without them. Once Sadie, Q and Bond had been detained, Silva walked out from the wooden double doors.

"Hello Mommy." He smiled. He made Sadie want to be sick. He was such a... a... Psycho!

"How did you do this?" Q struggled under Lydia's grip. "Possess them?"

"Oh no, Q. I thought you would have figured this out by now. It was simple, really." Silva tutted. "I waited until they were using their computers, and used hypnosis through the screens. I used the webcams to get eye contact."

Sadie squirmed in Danneel's arms and attempted to reach her gun. When Silva noticed this, he clicked his tongue and Danneel swung Sadie's arm back behind her head, making her drop her gun. Sadie winced at the pain of having her spine twisted backwards, and her eyes watered.

"Danneel." She whispered. "Please, let me go."

Danneel grinned menacingly and twisted Sadie's arm back further. Sadie blinked back the tears, and was just about to stop resisting when she caught Q's eye. She stopped for a second to look at him desperately, and he nodded his head slightly. Sadie relaxed her body, but was still alert.

"Well, I have to go and check how my hackers are going. I will see you soon." Silva said, smoothly exiting the room.

Q swung his body around and pushed Lydia's arms off him. D burst through the doors and attacked X, releasing Bond. Danneel let her guard down for a moment to take in what was happening, and Sadie used this as her opportunity to escape. Q sprinted over to the nearest computer and attempted to push Silva's hackers from the mainframe. While this was happening, Bond, D and Sadie were protecting M and Tanner from Danneel, Lydia and X.

Sadie swung around and punched Lydia in the side of her head. She immediately fell to the ground, unconscious. Sadie then saw Danneel dive towards M, and she instinctively pulled out her gun and fired two shots, both of which hit their targets. Sadie gasped when she realised what she had done. Her vision blurred slightly, distorting the view around her.

She had just killed her other best friend.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lydia stand up shakily- or was that just her vision? Lydia leapt onto D and help her in a headlock, cutting off her air. Sadie saw D choking and struggling, and then Bond came up behind them and placed his hand on the side of Lydia's neck and twisted her nerve around. Lydia screeched and fell away from D, who was panting heavily, flooding her lungs with air.

Sadie then swung her head to the side to see Q holding X down and X baring his teeth and trying to bite Q's hands. Bond ran over to them, ready to do his nerve pinch on X, but Q shook his head.

"Paralyse him, don't kill him." Q instructed him. Bond nodded and gently pinched X on the neck, who spasmed for a second and then dropped silently to the floor. Q placed X's laptop in front of his face, and pressed play on the video that had been paused. "Don't look." Q said, and Bond looked away.

"This should help us to figure out how to get him back?" Bond asked.

"Hopefully." Q replied.

A while later, a gurgling noise emanated from X's mouth, followed by a white froth. Bond dropped to his knees and checked X's vitals. He was gone.

Sadie and D had both fully recovered, and Sadie ran over to Q, while Bond and D saw to M and Tanner.

Q put his hands on Sadie's shoulders and turned her to look into his eyes. Sadie frowned at the serious look on his face. It scared her.

"You need to leave." Q said, tightening his grip on her shoulders. "Now. Just get out of here. Please."

Sadie nodded, numbly. Q released her, and she saw the worry pass over his eyes. Sadie ran from the room, looking back only to see Q staring at the laptop screen. As she closed the door behind her she noticed Silva returning from the other side of the room.

"Hello again." Silva greeted Q, D, Bond, M and Tanner. He looked around and his lips moved for a moment as his eyes trailed over the group in front of him. "Where is the other one? The little yappy dog, all bark and no bite. The one who never shuts up."

Q stepped forwards, noticing the confusion as the others looked around for Sadie. "On her way to Russia. She left about five minutes ago."

Sadie was hidden inside a cupboard, listening to this. Upon hearing Q's explanation, she tapped into MI6's files and looked at her own database. Apparently, she was on her way to Moscow, on a rescue mission.

"He's trying to protect me." Sadie whispered to herself, half-angrily, half-lovingly. "How dare he leave me out of this?" She lost the loving feeling. Sadie looked out of the crack in the cupboard doors and saw that Silva was about two metres away, his back turned.

"Here goes nothing." Sadie whispered. "Please don't kill me, Q."

She jumped out from the closet, and wrapped her arms around Silva's neck. The struggle was held for about a minute, before a deafening gunshot echoed around the room. Sadie felt Silva's body go limp in her arms and drop to the floor. She looked up to see M holding a revolver at the air where Silva had once been, her arm shaking.

Sadie looked down at herself for the first time in ages and saw that she was covered in blood. She felt the dizziness overcome her as MI6 personnel made their way into the room, escorting M to the infirmary.

"He's definitely dead." Bond confirmed. Sadie let out a sigh of relief and leant against D, glaring at Q, whilst one of the MI6 agents walked towards her.

"You need to be checked over. Come to the infirmary with us."

"No way." Sadie snapped. "Never again. I'm going to get a wash." With that, she stalked from the room towards the showers, tossing her matted brown hair over her shoulder.

"What's up with her?" D asked, watching Sadie storm angrily away.

Q shrugged, knowing that Sadie was mad at him.

**An hour later**

Sadie had just finished her shower. It had taken her a long time because there had been lots she needed to think about. She dried her hair, got dressed into a pair of skinny jeans, a slim purple top, a khaki cropped jacket and her knee-high leather boots, and headed for the rooftops. At least there she could get some peace and quiet. Sadie leant over the balcony, allowing the wind to fly through her fluffy hair. She heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't turn around.

"Are you ok?" The voice behind her asked.

"Why did you do that to me, Q?" Sadie spun around, gripping the rail on the balcony for support. She knew she should have gone to the infirmary, but she chose to stay.

"You haven't answered my question." Q replied, calmly.

"No, Q. My question is way more important than any of your questions!" Sadie's voice raised to a shout. "You know that I am capable but you held me back! You had no right whatsoever to stop me, and everything could have ended much quicker if you had the guts to let me do what I do best!"

Sadie fell to the side, the dizziness finally getting the better of her. She grabbed the railing to steady herself, and Q dropped down to her side.

"I'm ok." Sadie smiled quietly.

"I did it because I knew things were going to get dangerous. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you that I could have prevented." Q replied softly.

Sadie sat up and looked him in the eye. "Why, though? Why do I matter so much?"

Q looked away for a second. "You're different. I feel different around you. And... I think I love you."

Sadie gasped slightly and pulled Q's tie inwards, touching his lips with her own.

"I know." She whispered. "I feel the same."


	15. The Final Farewell

**OH MY GOD I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD EVER FINISH THIS! Thank you so much to all my followers, favouriters, and reviewers :) Mucho appreciated. Soooooo... what do I write now? If anyone has any ideas, please PM me and I will create a poll later to decide what to write, maybe? Fabulous thanks to my very special friend BeccaMoriarty for all the magical unicorn help she has given me with this, I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! And I am so sorry that this is incredibly late, I got tied up in the mad world of holidays and school and GCSE's and all that jazz. Please forgive me! **

The news had spread around MI6 like wildfire, no matter how hard the officials tries to contain it. The shock had got to everybody, even Bond. Tanner had decided that the funeral should be held after the will was read and acted upon, just in case there was anything really important. Bond had sworn to chase down whoever had poisoned her. They were all driven by the revenge of avenging the late M.

Everyone in the room sat in silence for the will to be read. Nobody knew who or what M had left her money and possessions to, but everyone was curious - especially Sadie and D.

After the will was read - nothing of great interest - the lawyer reading it asked Sadie to stay behind. Bond stayed as well, just in case of any traps. People were very cautious now, after the assassination.

"Miss Simpson." The lawyer began. Sadie pulled up a chair and sat down. "There is something you ought to know."

Sadie nodded, tears filling up her eyes. She would never admit it, but she was going to miss M, even though they didn't always see eye-to-eye.

"There was a note concerning you at the bottom of the will." Sadie looked up and met the lawyer's eyes, who smiled kindly. "It seems that she has recommended _you _to be the new head of MI6."

"W-what?!" Sadie spluttered, half-laughing. "That's not right at all. There is no way she would say that I should be the new M. It's just so not... me."

"Apparently she does."

"I'm too young." Sadie argued.

"Perhaps that's the reason she chose you." The lawyer retaliated. Bond turned to face Sadie.

"You don't _have_ to take this job, y'know. But if you don't, it's up to you to decide on the next M." Bond crouched down to Sadie's height. "No pressure."

Sadie laughed nervously. "I think I know who I want to choose."

"Preferably not me." Bond butted in before Sadie could say anything else.

"Like I would choose you! I was actually thinking more along the lines of someone _responsible_, _mature _and boring- I mean reliable. How about Gareth Mallory? He seems like the kind of person who could handle it.

Bond agreed with this choice, and they both left the room. Bond went in search of Mallory and Sadie left to go outside. She was walking down the corridor with head spinning, thinking of M. She had been killed so easily, who was to say that Sadie couldn't be next? And March, who wasn't even killed by an _enemy_. Tears filled her eyes, but she blinked them away.

Her job was dangerous, and she knew it. Not just for herself.

'My work kills people. Yeah, it saves lives on our side, but does that really cancel out the lives that are being taken away?' Sadie thought to herself. She snapped out of her train of thought when she saw Q swiftly walking towards her.

"Hey." Q greeted. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I heard about the will and Mallory and..." Sadie threw her arms around him, cutting him off mid-sentence. "Are you ok?" He asked, hugging her gently.

"Q, I don't know if I can do this anymore." Sadie murmured into his shoulder. She unwrapped her arms from around his neck and looked him in the eyes. "I need to visit March's grave." She said defiantly, thinking he would tell her to go back to MI6.

"Ok." Q whispered soothingly "It's not far and it means we can disappear for a while" he said, smiling comfortingly.

**March's Grave**

"You can't give up. I know the past months have been tough but I don't think MI6 could function without you. I know I couldn't. No emotional ties outside of work remember?" Q looked Sadie in the eyes, desperate to make her stay. She looked away, and placed the wreath of white and black intertwined roses on the grave of her deceased best friend.

This was convincing Sadie. Life outside of MI6 would just be so boring. And she knew very few people got out of the business cleanly. March and M didn't. She might lose friends who were like family to her, and cause the death of others, but even if there weren't incidents of collateral damage, the costs would be much greater.

Anyway, March would slap her if she knew she had doubts about what to do. She had carry on, no matter how much it hurt. For D and Bond. For March and M. For Q. For herself. But could she really handle it? Just as she was processing all this in her mind, Q's phone bleeped.

"Oh my..." Q looked at his phone, his voice trailing off.

"What? Q, what is it?" Sadie snapped her head towards him. Q tilted the phone towards her. It was a message from D.

'Where are you two lovebirds? We can't celebrate without you.'

Underneath was a picture of a sparkling diamond ring resting on D's slim hand.

"Want to go and see them? Another crazy adventure?" Q asked, holding out his hand. Sadie had made up her mind, and reached out with her own.

"Definitely"

**P.S!**

** Stick around. Although this may be the last chapter, I love you guys, so there _might_ be a bonus chapter coming up in a few years. Decades. Centuries. Millennia. Whatever.**

**Goodbye, at least for now, my friends.**

**~SadieQHiddleston**


End file.
